lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Completely Brainless Idiot Racing
'''Completely Brainless Idiot Racing '''is an upcoming sequel to Completely Brainless Idiot City. Background After all the cast members are "gummed" to cars, they must race each other through the lands to see who can win as the Completely Brainless Idiot Champion. Racers Default * Oogoo * Jason Rock * ZNAP * Paprika * Lucinda * Uakari * Marshflame * Chromadacite * Humongoumeus * Jet Guitarfish * Great Chill * Celebrity * Love * Lettuce * Little Bots * There's P**** on There * Romo the Homo * That Looks Like Drugs * E.L. Wallace * Caillou * Pumkin Unlockables * Simba Village * Bateleur Village * Ape Village * Gavial Village * Zavattariornis Village * Canid Village * Fruit Bat Village * Harvestman Village * Pachyderm Village * Lammergeier Village * Smilodon Village * Byakko Village * Mastodon Village * Bennu Bird Village * Cheetah Village * Kodiak Village * Ice Grizzly Village * E.L. Wallace Village Vehicle Parts Bases * Turbo Tracker * Vampire Mobile * Forester * Tram Bam * Firetruck You * Savanna Smiles Wheels * Cog Wheeler * Dumbbell Smart Bell * Conical * Gear Me Out Now * Sprocket C**k It * Angular Hanger * Tyre Times * Wedge Belt * Suspender Wheeler * Jet Holder * Spokesperson * Bike Tires Gliders * Hang Glider * Phenomenal Glider * Glory Glider * Glider * Cosmopolitan Glider * Scarlet Spy Dragon Glider * Jet Set * Wasteland Glider * Adventurous Argon Glider * Fire Glider * Ninja Glider * Icy Omnivore Glider * Research Glider * Abyssinian Pie * Getaway Glider Guns * Laser Taser ** Magic Missiles ** Frog Magic ** Freeze Magic ** Flame Chi ** Red Magic ** Dark Magic * Put Di Spenser Here ** Black Hole in One ** Healer White ** Gray Whale * Pistol ** The Black Guy ** Albino Al ** Radiant Gray * Sphere Shooter ** Silver Bullet ** Platinum ** Smith Black * Crossbow * Watch Bow Joe * Machine Gunther Power Ups * Throwing Stick: Hits a target, returns to owner up to three times. * Grapple: Hits a target with a grappling hook, can be used for flight. * Boomerang: Hits a target, returns to owner up to three times. * Broadsword: Hits a target, can also be used for close range combat. * Energy Drink/Soda: Hits a target, energizes/makes owner caffeinated. * Blue Crystal: Hits a target, weakens target and makes them frantic. * TNT: Hits a target, explodes when lit or touched. * Dairy: Hits a target, empties and feeds the target. * Laser: Hits a target, causes vast damage to target. * Branch: Hits a target, can be eaten by the target. * Freeze Gun: Hits a target, makes the target frigid. * Green Crystal: Hits a target, makes the target fearful. Version History Version 1.0 September 4, 2017 We have cut the red ribbon with a pair of wire cutters and drilled in the gold spike with a drilling rig again!Category:Video Games Category:Apps Category:12+ Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:September Category:2017 Category:Racing Category:MLG Category:Completely Brainless Idiot Racing Category:Completely ��rainless Idiot Racing Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin